As is known, currently for the control and drive of such actuator devices conveniently fitted on vehicles, and in particular motor vehicles, use is made in practice of a wiring system having wires dedicated to supplying electricity to the motor, which wires lead from a common central control unit for various actuator devices which include relay units, limiter circuits etc. This wiring system involves various disadvantages of a general character such as: the complexity and difficulty of fitting bundles of cables, the large number of electrical connections, the difficulty of identification of breakdowns, and the complexity of tests for operation of the installation during and/or after assembly to the vehicle, and in particular involve disadvantages for the control key device in that the full power current flows through them.